


【异坤】无猜_5（轿辇部分）

by ivyyin17



Category: 1k - Fandom, 异坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyyin17/pseuds/ivyyin17





	【异坤】无猜_5（轿辇部分）

一室人忙忙碌碌，子异守在床边，焦躁地踱来踱去。

蔡徐坤只觉得自己快死了，身上像有千足虫在爬，万把火在烧，痒的窒息，热的灼人，他迫切地寻找着那个让他安稳下来的味道，小叶紫檀，无花果香，可子异咬紧牙关，就是不露分毫。

“王爷，您是柳下惠，您是佛中仙，这样儿了都能忍。算我求求您，破一回戒，救救我们少爷的命吧。”

子异回过头，冲李希侃吼一句：

“别再啰嗦了，吵得我头疼。”

看小家伙红了眼眶，终是不忍，又说道：

“刚玉娘回来说，宫门下了钥，又霖进不来，我托母妃去寻太医……”

玉娘打断他，果断道：

“王爷，您与福卿已是夫夫，这云雨……本该是早有的事，贸然宣太医过来，岂不让阖宫嚼舌头？”

子异跺跺脚，看一眼蔡徐坤，咬牙忍道：“我若唐突了他，他不甘愿，只怕以后要记恨我一辈子。”

蔡徐坤好不容易从昏沉中清醒过来，听见这话，被气个半死，挣在床上，拼了力气嚷道：

“你若……你若不唐突了我，只怕今天……我连命都没了。”

子异听他说话，凑到床边坐下，忘情地捉住他一只手：

“坤坤，你醒了？可还……”

蔡徐坤一把扯下子异腰上的束带，把人拉到身边躺下，近乎吼道：

“王爷，快点，求您。”

子异看着他潮红的脸，汗湿的额头粘了几缕绒发，媚眼如丝，不由得心神一荡，伏在他脖颈上，吻进那一片花海里。

“唔……唔……”

宁谧的紫檀香气，把蔡徐坤牢牢地包裹住，他喘着粗气，只觉得五脏六腑都归了位，可身|下还是胀痛，仿佛快要爆裂。

“王爷……不……不只是这样……你就……进去吧……好不好……”

子异吻得忘乎所以，身上出了一层密密的汗，听见这话，猛地弹开，却见蔡徐坤手捂着下腹，揪紧眉毛，似是难受得紧。

“祖上有训，这……皇城里的……坤泽……一旦婚配，不可自|渎，王爷你……你帮帮我……”

子异解开他的衣带，手往下探，只探得身前一团肿胀，身后一片湿泞。

他叹口气，屏退左右，宽衣解带，看蔡徐坤浑身无力，又帮他也解了衣裳。

蔡徐坤顷刻羞得脸颊飞红，那人整个儿罩在他身上，身子结实又好看， 宛若满眼春光。

他垂下眼，不知该往哪里看，却不知这样含羞带醉的模样，于子异而言，胜过千万册旖旎春宫。

子异深吸口气，在他身后躺下，把人侧着抱进怀里，双手扶着他身前那物，小心翼翼地抚弄：

“坤坤，这样看不见我，你心里也许会好受些。”

“此番，我就算正式标记了你，若你以后反悔了，我再找又霖寻一味药，给你除了去……”

蔡徐坤最烦听见那个名字，此刻更是暴躁得很，顷刻转过身，拼劲儿抱住子异的脖子，闭了眼就吻上去。

可他浑身没劲儿，吻一下就脱了力，绵绵栽倒在子异怀里。

“长公主那酒……怕是掺了什么迷情的坏东西……”

“坤坤。”

子异轻轻拍着他的背，柔声道：

“我这一去，宫里诸事，全靠你自己应付了。此番……你若能有孕，父皇自会派人保护你，日子也能好过些。”

说着，便小心翼翼将身子送了进去，听见蔡徐坤几声软叫，连忙双手护在他身前，缠缠绵绵地安抚，嘴上又说道：

“坤坤，你说的也对，我似乎……从未真正为你，设身处地的考虑过。”

“如今我想着，若你能有个孩子，困居在这宫中，也算有个依靠。”

“就算我……就算我回不来了，你也……”

他话还未说完，蔡徐坤蓦然就落了泪，滚烫的水珠密密麻麻的落下来，把子异的手都打湿了。

“坤坤，怎么了？是不是不舒服？”

看蔡徐坤抽抽噎噎不答话，他便更慌了：

“坤坤，你要是难受，咱们不做了。”

子异想要抽身出来，却听见那人靠在他胸前，喃喃地讲：

“子异，你很好，你真的很好。”

蔡徐坤扭过头，在他胸膛上落下一个轻轻的吻：

“我都知道的。”


End file.
